


Penalty Shootout

by rosebison



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Manchester City
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebison/pseuds/rosebison
Summary: 席爾瓦最近總是在養傷，哈特很想念他。





	

「有人在嗎？」哈特輕輕推開物理治療室的門板。

 

…沒鎖，果然有人在裡面。

 

清冷的日光燈照明亮得驚人，四處張望，室內一字排開的數個天藍色隔間中，有道簾幕是拉上的。

 

「…David？你在嗎？」

 

沒有動靜，也未有工作人員活動的跡象，室內只有各式儀器運作的輕柔嗡嗡聲。

  
  


——有點想念那個人，就算只是說句話也好。

 

席爾瓦這次傷停實在太久了，最近甚至連一起訓練的機會都沒有。繞來繞去的到處問工作人員，好不容易才搞清楚席爾瓦的復健時程，於是某英格蘭國門就趁著自己數據報告前的空檔溜進基地的物理治療室找人去了。

 

「David…？」躡手躡腳地走近唯一拉上簾幕的小隔間，哈特小心翼翼的呼喚隊上西班牙魔法師的姓名。

  
  


依舊沒有反應。

 

躊躇滿志的英格蘭一號深呼吸，人都到了怎麼可能就此打道回府？低頭穿過與隊上代表色相同的布質簾幕，馬上看到了自己朝思暮想的棕色毛茸茸物體。

 

「Zz……。」大概是等待護理團隊到位的時間實在是太久了，棕髮的嬌小西班牙人直接趴在按摩床上打起了瞌睡。

 

平穩的鼻息，舒緩的眉間，沉睡中席爾瓦的面容單純的像少年一般。

 

「唉…。」英格蘭人緩緩呼出肺裡的空氣，連著胸中積存的無奈。

 

——還是別吵他好了。

  
  


輕手輕腳拉過按摩床一旁的椅子，金髮的曼城門將找了個適合觀賞熟睡中西班牙人的角度托腮坐下。

 

其實邀請席爾瓦共進晚餐客觀上並不是多有難度的一件事，畢竟當了這麼多年隊友，吃頓飯根本沒什麼，這些年早就不知道一起用餐了多少次……雖然現場人數總是大於五個就是了。

  
  


微妙的無力感。

 

席爾瓦很少拒絕自己的邀請…甚至可以說，如果哈特願意做統計分析的話，年長的西班牙人這些年來幾乎是有求必應的縱容他的。

 

——然而也就只是不會拒絕自己而已。

  
  


自己是這樣子被教育長大的：沒有什麼是不屈與毅力所不可征服。

踏上球場，全力戰鬥，輸了爬起，努力再戰，將這個過程無限輪迴，直到成功。然而最近幾年哈特慢慢學到了⋯⋯尤其是在自己狀況最差的那幾個賽季，世上有很多很多事是人類無能為力的。

 

例如時間。

時間的前進無法逆轉，如同人生。人會成長，一點一滴的改變，直到死前都能變得更加成熟。

 

——自己變了很多，席爾瓦也是。

  
  


並非外表上老了很多，席爾瓦的東方血緣在這裡呈現出壓倒性的優勢。幾乎同樣的年紀，席爾瓦、孔帕尼與自己三人站在一起，外觀年齡排序與真實狀況簡直是倒過來的。

 

依舊是矮矮的、小小的、軟軟的身體，依然是柔軟毛絨、打理不周的褐色頭髮，但現在的席爾瓦眼神已經截然不同。

 

難以用蒼白的語言來形容這些年發生在他身上的變化。魄力？沉穩？威嚴？…比這些都要多，結果最後自己只能偷懶地將這些全部總結為歲月。

 

哈特有時也會偷偷懷念當年那個英文聽不懂幾句、只好笑笑地對所有事情都說ok的小席爾瓦。因為語言不通，派對上人家敬幾杯就喝幾杯，酒酣耳熱之際被偷親一口也只是皺皺眉頭就了事的含蓄青年。

 

那名在卡靈頓草坪上驚鴻一瞥就深深烙印在自己心頭的嬌小西班牙足球天才⋯⋯當時的他更好懂、更好玩、更容易吃豆腐、也更常毫無保留的大笑。

  
  


——算了，現在思考這些沒有太大意義。   
  


換個姿勢托住下巴，哈特的思考繼續奔馳。

 

——所以，到底要怎麼開口才好呢？

 

這時候真有點羨慕與他使用同樣語言的阿奎羅與納瓦斯他們。雖然比手畫腳加上席爾瓦還過得去的英文在比賽訓練中已經非常夠用，然而真要是兩人面對面促膝長談⋯⋯一個不會西班牙語的英格蘭人與英文坑坑疤疤的西班牙人，這情景連心臟大顆的英格蘭一號都不想去想像。

 

就在哈特忍不住搔抓起自己彌足珍貴的金髮時，位於糾結的中心卻還未實際參與的另一位當事者突然開口了。

  
  


「你到底在等什麼？」

 

微微拱起肩膀，不知已經醒來多久的席爾瓦目光銳利地回望著隊友。

 

「？！」完全意料外的質問嚇得哈特差點從椅子上跌下來。

 

「David，你、你醒了？！」

 

「⋯⋯⋯⋯有事找我？」微妙的停頓，當事者只是不置可否的眨眨眼。

 

不知為何，哈特直覺自己這個瞬間的反應將會決定很多事情的走向⋯⋯很多很多的。

 

簡直就像點球前的心理大戰，諾大的球門前，只有自己與點球手對峙著。

 

_ 左邊？還是右邊？上角？還是下地？ _

 

然而作為門將，自己現在能做的就是等待對方移動的那一瞬間，孤注一擲地全力完成撲救⋯無論皮球飛向了自己預測的方向或是另一端的空氣。

  
  


「啊⋯嗯，你今天或明天晚上，有空嗎？」沒有思考太多，尚未孵化完全的邀約就從自己胸口深處冒出。

 

不到0.1秒，似乎覺得方才的句子太過唐突，金髮的英格蘭人連忙補上一句。

 

「畢竟好久沒一起吃飯了。」

 

_ 點球手開始了助跑。 _

  
  


「⋯⋯。」席爾瓦目光上下掃描著對方全身，明明是蜂蜜般溫柔的褐色眼珠，西班牙人的表情卻微妙地凌厲。

 

「和什麼人？還是有什麼事要慶祝？」

 

「唔，沒什麼。」作為靠著逆天反應力吃飯的選手，曼城當家門將想都沒想的全盤托出。「就是⋯⋯想和你吃頓飯，兩個人。」

 

_ 點球手起腳。 _

  
  


「是嗎？」終於轉開那審判般的注視，席爾瓦目光在地板與隊友床邊交叉著的長腿間游移。

 

「只是⋯想和你說說話。」哈特緊張地用手指描繪自己早已修得完美無缺的眉毛。

 

「我們現在就在說話。」西班牙人的聲音聽不出情緒。

 

_ 是左側的快速低平球。 _

  
  


「來談些不該在工作中聊的事情⋯⋯這個理由還可以嗎？」拘謹地勾起嘴角，英格蘭人眨動他深金色的捲翹睫毛，盡量讓自己眼神看起來充滿誠意。

 

「到底是什麼事不能現在講？」席爾瓦追問。

 

「吃飯的時候就知道了嘛～～」有股奇異的勇氣湧上心頭，哈特俏皮地抬著眉毛，血清素帶來的清爽舒暢充斥著脊髓，傳遞到全身。

 

_ 守門員飛身起跳。 _

  
  


「⋯⋯噗！」僵持數秒，原本一臉警戒的棕髮西班牙男子終於忍俊不住的笑出聲來，似乎是被對方不停揚起的滑稽眉毛給逗樂了。

 

西班牙人低下頭又抬起，將笑成了彎月狀的棕色眼睛對上眼前同樣笑開了的高大金髮男人。

 

「呵⋯你想去哪裡吃？」

 

依然是五年前那張稚嫩又羞澀的笑容。

 

「先說好別是天外天，會遇到熟人的。」

  
  


「⋯⋯沒問題！」

  
  


_ 守門員穩穩將球抱進胸前，彷彿自己已將全世界的寶物收入懷中。 _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


【END】

  
  



End file.
